Romeo and Rocket
by pwincesst
Summary: What happens when Reggie gets chosen to play Juliet.. with Trent?
1. Chapter 1

_Scene: Ocean Shores High cafeteria, lunch period. Otto Rocket is sitting with his "best bro", Twister, while they wait for Ottos sister, Reggie, and his girlfriend, Twisters cousin, Cleo to join them._

Cleo: (_covers his eyes with her hands): _Guess who?

Otto (taking her hand and kissing it): Whats up babe?

Cleo: The senior class is putting up Romeo and Juliet as our school play for this year! Reggie and I are auditioning!

Otto: I think you'd make one fine Juliet. But Rocket girl? She's more into sports than all that. Imagine doing classic literature!!!

Reggie_ (bites her lip and looks down): _You know I've always liked Shakespeare, Rocket boy. I probably won't get a part anyway.

Twister (_shyly_) _: _Don't say that, Rocket girl, you'd make a beautiful Juliet! (_notices everyone at the table giving him a strange look) _I mean, you're really talented. I'm sure you'll get a great part. I mean... where's the squid anyway? (_nervously starts to play with his fork)_

Reggie (_Rolls her eyes) :_Where else? Off with Sherry, as usual. They'll meet us at the Shack after school.

Cleo: Reg and I will be late though, cause we've got auditions.

Otto: Good luck babe, I can't wait to see my leading lady on stage (_wiggles his eyebrows) _

Cleo: Flattery gets you everywhere, Otto Rocket (_gives him a quick peck on the cheek as she stands up to leave ) _

Twister: Good luck Reg. I know you'll do great.

Reggie: Thanks Twist, I think I'll need it.

(_The girls leave. Twister rests his head on the table, embarrassed)_

Otto: Bro, you have a thing for my sister?

Twister (_Turning red): _NO! I was just trying.... to make her feel better. You were going on about Cleo definitely getting the part, you were making her feel bad.

Otto: Since when did YOU care if she felt bad.

Twister: Of course I do, she's a good friend!

Otto: Well you do know that if you hit on her, I'd have to pound you.

Twister (_nervous):_ Hey, I didn't pound you for asking my cousin out!

Otto(_getting up to leave)_: Relax bro, I was just joshing. Anyway you were right, she is just a good friend.

Twister (_to himself): _Yeah, a good friend... a good, beautiful, nice, smart... friend.

_At the Shore Shack later..._

Sam: Hey guys, sorry I missed you at lunch. Sherry and I were just busy... working on scenery for the senior play.

Twister (smirking): Right...

Otto (smirking): Is that what you call it?

Sam (blushing): What?!? Er.... where's Reg and Cleo?

Twister: Auditioning for the senior play.

Sam: Really? They're both going out for Juliet?

Otto: Yea. Cleo's gonna be the hottest Juliet the school's ever seen bro.

Sam: Well, I'm surprised and impressed, Otto. Never thought you'd be so mature about it.

Otto: Mature about what?

Sam: The fact that Cleo wants to play Juliet. You do realise that there are quite a few kissing scenes in the play.

Otto (_look of horror): _SQUID! WHY didn't you tell me earlier! Oh man, now I'm gonna have to watch my girl glomp on another guy on stage! Not cool bro.

Twister: Cheer up, Otto man. Maybe she won't get the part.

Sam: Yes, there is a distinct possibility that Reggie could get it.

Otto: Rocket girl? Please, she'd never be able to play that girly role.

Sherry: Well I just saw her audition, and she was fantastic. The best one there.

Twister: Really? Reggie did that well?

Sherry: Yup. Otto probably has nothing to worry about. I don't think anyone could have beat that audition.

Otto: Reggie? Hmmm....I guess I never thought of her that way...

Sam: Well, lots of guys have, you know.

Twister (_in a disturbed tone)_: Lots of guys??

Sam: Yeah, even your brother, Twist. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how he looks at her.

Otto: LARS!!! NO WAY! YOU KNOW HOW HE IS WITH GIRLS!!!!

Twister: YEAH! IF HE DOES, HE PROBABLY JUST LIKES HER BECAUSE HE'S HOT. He doesn't care about how smart she is, or how sweet, or...(he breaks off when he notices the other three are giving him a strange look again)

_Enter Reggie and Cleo_

Reggie: Hi guys! What're you all talking about?

Twister: The play... how'd the audition go, Rocket girl?

Reggie: Well, it went OK. Cleo will probably get the lead though.

Cleo: Are you kidding, girlfriend? I did NOT know you could act so well! Come on, let's hit the waves. I'm determined to beat at least ONE of the Rockets in SOMETHING today (_tugs on her boyfriends dreadlocks teasingly)._

Otto: Beat a Rocket? No way, no how. (Grabs his board and chases his girlfriend across the beach towards the ocean while the others follow, Twister lagging behind)

Twister: So, Reggie's audition was good, huh. Well I knew she could do it. That girl can do anything once she puts her mind to it.

Reggie: Twist... you coming?

Twister: In a minute, Rocket girl.

Reggie (_grabbing his hand, dragging him towards the others): _Come on, you're missing a great swell!

Tito: Have a good time, little cuzzes. (to himself) I wonder how long those two will take to realise what's going on. Ray's not gonna be happy.

_The next day, Otto, Cleo, Twister, Reggie and Sam are walking towards the bulletin board to check the results of the audition. Reggie and Cleo are definitely nervous. So are Otto and Twister, but for opposite reasons._

Otto (_to himself): _Man, if Cleo gets the part I'm gonna have to whomp whoever plays Romeo. Hope Reggie gets it.

Twister (_to himself): _I know she really really wants this part. But why do I feel funny at the thought of her kissing a guy on stage? Oh man... I don't really have a thing for my best bro's sister... do I? (_aloud) _Don't worry Reg, everyone says you did fantastic. I'm sure you'll get the part.

Reggie (_nervous smile): _I hope so. I've never really done anything like this before.

Cleo: CONGRATULATIONS, GIRLFRIEND. I KNEW YOU'D GET IT!!!! (_gives her a hug. Both girls squeal, excited)_

Otto: YOU DIDN'T GET THE PART??? Er... i mean... aw... you didn't get the part?

Cleo: Can it, Otto. I'm playing Lady Capulet.

Twister (_suddenly uncomfortable)_: So whose playing Romeo?

Sam (_scanning the list, and giving Twister a pitying look, he knows Twister has had feelings for Reggie for a very long time now)_: Trent.

Reggie (_shocked): _Trent?

Otto: Guess it worked out perfectly for you huh, Regina? (smirks)

Reggie (_shoves him lightly): _You WOULD bring that up. I'm never gonna live that down, am I? It's been five years!!!

Otto: Reggie and Trent, sitting in a tree.... bro, you OK?

Twister (_suddenly flushed, appears to be grinding his teeth): _huh? Yea i'm fine bro. Hey listen I've got to go report to Mr Craft about the AV club before class, so I'll catch up with you all later ok?

Twister (_to himself, as he rushes in the direction of the teachers' lounge: _Oh man... not only is she kissing a guy, she's kissing TRENT. Prince Trent! I can NOT catch a break. Hope Mr Craft is around, and Mrs John too. I wanted to ask them something.

_Later that day, during the first rehearsal..._

Trent: Hey Reg. Never thought we'd be working together like this, huh? (_suave smile) _I didn't know you were into classic theatre. Makes me glad I tried out.

Reggie (_slightly uncomfortable and unsure of how to react): _Yea, I've always liked theatre. Guess you could say I've got eclectic tastes.

Trent: Well, Miss eclectic tastes how about we-

Twister: Hi, Rocket girl!

Trent: Rodriguez! What are you doing here?

Twister: I thought I'd film the play, and rehearsals too to make a complete dvd for the school to release. It would raise funds, and I'd get the experience of making and editing a proper film (_inwardly) _and I get to keep an eye on you, pretty boy.

Reggie: That's fantastic Twist! We'd totally be working together!

Mrs John: Places everybody. Lets start with rehearsal now. Maurice, would you like to set up your camera in front of the stage, or will you be filming backstage?

Twister: I'll set up one frontstage, and bring one with me backstage. That way I'll be able to get more footage.

Reggie (_in a whisper, as Trent begins to say his lines onstage)_: It's so awesome that you're here Twist. I feel so strange being involved in something like this for the first time. You being here makes it all so much less foreign...

Twister (_looks straight into her eyes): _Glad to be there, Reg.

_They both look into each other's eyes, feeling this strange sense of contentment and connection, when..._

Trent (_giving them a hard glare): _Regina, don't you think we should be rehearsing our scene now. Act one, scene 5?

Reggie (_snapping out of it):_ Sure, Trent. (_Heads up to the stage, with Twister slightly flushed, and very angry working on the camera)_

Trent: If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Twister (_inwardly): _HE'S GONNA KISS HER!!!

Reggie: Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion is this? For saints have hands which pilgrims do touch (_touches his hand and the two of them place their palms together) _and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss.

Twister (_seeing red): _Oh no... I can't believe I have to sit here and watch this. Why don't they just get a room already!

Trent: Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Reggie: Aye sir, lips that they must use in prayer.

Trent: Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do, lest my faith turn to despair.

Reggie: Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake.

Trent: Then move not, while my prayers effect I take (_leans in to kiss her, just as his lips are about to touch hers..._

Mrs John: Hold on now Romeo. We'll have no actual kissing until opening night.

Trent: What?? Why not??

Mrs John: Because I don't want the PTA coming after me about encouraging the actions of a pair of hormone ridden teenagers.

Twister (_inwardly): _I love you, Mrs John.

Mrs John: Ok, guys anyway I think we've done enough for today. Make sure you get your lines for Act 1 memorised over the weekend.

Trent: So, Reg, you want to get together to practice the lines over the weekend?

Reggie: That would be great! It's so much easier to practice the lines when you're reading them out with someone. How's Sunday?

Trent: I can't make it Sunday, what about Saturday night?

Twister: She can't make it Saturday, It's Tito's birthday dinner, remember?

Reggie: Oh yeah! What about Friday?

Trent: I'm busy Friday as well. I guess we'll just have to go it alone for this weekend. Pity, I was looking forward to practising this scene some more with you (_winks and heads out the door)_

Twister: If you don't mind, Reg, I'll be glad to practice with you tonight.

Reggie: You-you would? Don't you have plans?

Twister: Nah, Otto and Sammy will probably be heading out with Cleo and Sherry anyway.

Reggie: Haha yeah! We should totally hook up... that would save us the embarrassment of being the fifth wheels all the time.

Twister(_blushing)_: Haha yea we probably should. Anyway I'll see you tonight Rocket Girl, or should I say Juliet?

_As they are walking home..._

Reggie (inwardly): Oh man... why did I have to say that? He must think I'm a total shoobie!

Twister (_inwardly):_ She was just JOKING! So WHY did your heart have to skip a beat when she mentioned hooking up with you?? Trent's better looking, Lars is older and more popular with girls... oh man... I just hope I don't make a dweeb of myself on our date tonight... wait it's not a date!!! When we run lines tonight I mean...

_That night, Twister takes particular care to get dressed, leaving his hat behind for once, and wearing a pressed polo with jeans. Reggie, too, decided to wear a skirt for once, and a touch of makeup. Otto has already left for his date with Cleo when she lets him in, taking in his much improved grooming._

Reggie: Looking good, Twist. Someone might think you were playing Romeo for real here.

Twister (_nervous laugh; he'd been staring at Reggie from the moment she opened the door. ) : _You look beautiful Reg.

Reggie (_blushing): _Thanks... so you wanna come in, so we can start?

_Later..._

Reggie: OK, um, so you have to look at me, and start off the way Trent did onstage, OK?

Twister: ummm... ok... (_looks deeply into her eyes) _If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Reggie (_gazes deep into his eyes as well): _Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much. Which mannerly devotion is this? For saints have hands which pilgrims do touch (_touches his hand and the two of them place their palms together) _and palm to palm is holy palmers kiss.

Twister (_by now starting to get nervous, but can't tear his eyes away): _Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

Reggie: Aye pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer (_they don't break eye contact for a second)._

Twister (_moving closer): _Oh then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do, lest my faith turn to despair.

Reggie (_in a whisper): _Saints do not move, though grant for prayers sake...

Twister _(also in a whisper): _Then move not, while my prayers effect I take (_on impulse, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her, she willingly returns the kiss)_

_After several minutes, they pull back, giddy smiles on both their faces_

Twister: Um Reg....

Reggie (_smiling at him): _We'll talk when we finish the scene. Read your next line.

Twister (_blushing furiously): _Oh sure... Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

Reggie (_mischievous grin, she knows what is coming): _Then have my lips the sin that they have took!

Twister (_confused): _Sin from my lips? Oh trespass sweetly urged! (_breaks into a grin as he reads the next line)_ Give me my sin back again! (_He kisses her again, more surely and passionately than before)_

_After they pull away reluctantly..._

Twister: Man this Romeo dude sure was smooth.

Reggie (_raising an eyebrow): _Apparently he's not the only one.

Twister: Reg, I... I've been wanting to do that for a long time now.

Reggie: How long?

Twister: So long, I can't remember ever not wanting to do that. You're amazing Reggie Rocket. I think... I think... I think I'm in love with you.

Reggie _( a teasing smile on her face):_Twist... I don't think I feel the same way.

Twister: You... you don't?

Reggie: I don't think I do... but I know I do

Twister: I'll get you for that Reggie Rocket (_starts to tickle her)_

Reggie (_screams)_: NO! (_He carries on tickling her, as she tries to defend herself. In the process, he pulls her close and kisses her)_

Twister: I love you Reggie Rocket.

Reggie: I love you too, Twister Rodriguez. (_They look into each other's eyes, oblivious of Raymundo, Reggie's father, standing behind them)_

Ray: How's rehearsal, guys?

Reggie (_blushing)_: Well... dad, we kinda have something to talk about.

Ray: I figured as much. You're too young to date, Rocket girl.

Reggie: I'm already a senior, dad. And you've known Twister his whole life.

Twister: Yes...Ray...Mr Rocket... Ray... I've always loved Reggie, and I'd die before I ever hurt her.

Ray (_frowning slightly): _Well, Reg, you'd better see him out, and Twist, I DO know where you live.

Twister (_gulps): _Sure... see you Raymundo.

_Outside..._

Reggie: Twist... you won't mind when I have to do scenes with Trent, would you? I mean I can't suddenly drop out of the play.

Twister: I get that...I'll be honest with you, I don't like it. But at least you guys don't have to kiss during rehearsal. And I'll be there to make sure he doesn't try anything.

Reggie: Twist, I'm sure he won't anyway. You've got nothing to worry about. This Rocket girl is all yours.

Twister: And that's just the way I like it (_pulls her close for a kiss)_


	2. Chapter 2

_*forgot to mention this earlier: I do not own Rocket Power!!!*_

_Scene: The Rocket house, later that night. Otto and Reggie are lounging by the tv. Reggie and Twister have decided not to tell Otto and Sam about their kiss.. not until after the play, when they have more time to figure out how things were going to be between them. _

Otto: So how come you and Twist didn't join us tonight?

Raymundo (_snorting)_: They were busy…

Reggie: Running lines!! Trent couldn't come over this weekend.. and Twist offered to help me out.

Otto: He bailed on shredding to read Shakespeare? That has GOT to be the lamest thing I have EVER heard.. from him.

Reggie: Lay off, Rocket boy, he was just doing me a favor.. besides I don't think he'd appreciate being the fifth wheel. I know I hate it.

Otto _(jokingly)_: Yeah you two should just hook up.

Reggie: w-WHHAT?

Otto: Relax, Rocket girl, I was just kidding. Besides, he's my best bro, and I'd hate to have to kill him.

Reggie: You'd… kill him?

Otto: It's like rule 101 in the bro code: thou NEVER hits on thy bro's sister.

Reggie _(tossing a pillow at him)_: You're so lame, Rocket boy. Shakespeare, you're not.

Otto: I don't hear Cleo complaining. _(picks up the ringing phone)_ Hey dude. She's right here. Rocket Girl, it's for you. Romeo calling. I'm going over to the Rodriguez house. Later.

Reggie _(taking the phone)_: Much.

_At the Rodriguez house, Otto is playing video games with Twister, who is barely concentrating_

Otto: Dude. What's with you?

Twister: Nothing, man. Just kinda out of it I guess.

Otto: Dude… you need some action. Think your brain cells are dying from lonerhood.

Twister _(snorting)_: Yeah… right

Otto: Seriously dude, you're going to be the only single one in the group now.

Twister: There's always Reg…

Otto: Are you kidding, she's way high on Prince Trent.

Twister _(disturbed)_: Trent?

Otto: Yeah… you should've seen her man… she's gotten all googly eyed since the play… probably since she KNOWS she'll be kissing him.

Twister: You… sure about this bro?

Otto: Hell yeah. He just called. Couldn't stand to hear all their love-y talk so I just bailed to come here.

Twister: He what? And She's… talking to him?

Otto: What do you think? She's not here, is she?

Twister _(upset)_: Still?? I mean… She won't go into Regina mode again will she?

Otto: She better not… still… better than Lars.

Twister: Hey... he IS still a Rodriguez… and you know how cool it is to be dating one of us!

Otto: Dude, as tempting as that offer is… I prefer chicks… one in particular. Now are we gonna play or what?

Twister _(distracted)_: Oh yeah… sure. _(to himself)_ Reggie… liking Trent? But… she said she was all MINE!

_The door knocks. Enter Cleo_

Otto _(eyes lighting up)_: Couldn't keep away from me for long, could you?

Cleo _(flirtatiously)_: I live here. You're the one out past curfew _(Comes over and snuggles up next to him)_

Twister _(irritably)_: Could you two get a room… preferably not mine?

Otto: Dude, who put sandpaper on YOUR toilet seat?

Cleo _(embarrassed, and wanting to prevent an argument between the boys)_: I was actually looking for both of you. Reggie can't come with us to the mall tomorrow to shop for Tito's present. She's meeting us directly at the shack for dinner.

Twister: She's bailing on the present?! But the painting of Oahu was all her idea. She spotted it first, and convinced all of us to save up for it?

Cleo: Something about the play and Trent. You know how fast she talks when she gets excited, you can't really catch every word.

Twister: I can… I mean… um… not cool.

Otto: Like I said, Twist, you're going to be the only single one left before long.

Twister _(clearly upset now, and not even bothering to hide it)_: Yeah… whatev dude…

_Twister's mother calls out from downstairs_

Sandy: Otto… your dad called, he wants you home. And Cleo… what did I say about closed rooms when Otto's around?

Otto & Cleo: Yes ma'am.

_Meanwhile, at the Rocket's house, Reggie has called Trent back after a quick phone conversation with Cleo. She'd called the house hoping to speak to Twister, but hearing he was with Otto made her change her mind, especially after their last conversation. _

Reggie: Yeah, I hope Cleo got the message right, you're OK with them joining us at the mall while we run lines, right?

Trent: Definitely, Reg. I don't see why we couldn't go through the scenes alone though… at my house or yours,

Reggie: W-w-well, I am kind of bailing on them. This way, they can't get mad. I can't believe you're having so much trouble, though. You're really good at acting.

Trent: Well, maybe I just need… inspiration.

Reggie: Maybe… see you at the food court at noon? The guys will come join us after they're done getting the present.

Trent _(sighing)_: OK… Goodnight, Regina

Reggie: That's Reg…

Trent: How about this: parting is such sweet sorrow, that I say good night til it be morrow.

Reggie: Impressive. That's Act 2.

Trent: I have the script in front of me… like I said I need inspiration.

Reggie: Whatever, Trent, I'll see you in the morning.

_She hangs up the phone. _

Reggie _(musing to herself as she falls asleep)_: I'm glad I told him to come to the mall if he needed my help with his lines. That way Twist will be there, and he'll see that there's nothing going on that he needs to worry about. AND he can't try to kiss me in front of the Saturday afternoon crowd. Juliet doesn't need two Romeos.

_The next morning, at around 1130 in the morning, the doorbell to the Rocket house rings. Trent is standing outside with a single red rose in his hand. He is let in by Otto, on his way out to meet with Twister, Cleo, Sam and Sherry._

Reggie: Trent? I thought we were meeting at the mall. What're you doing here?

Trent: I wasn't sure if Otto was going to want the car, so I thought I'd give you a lift. Here… this is for you too.

Reggie _(uncomfortable)_: Thanks.. Why though?

Trent: What kind of Romeo comes empty handed? Shall we go?

Reggie: W-well… OK. You did tell Otto we'll be at the food court right?

Trent: Yes I did… _(crossing his fingers behind his back)_

_Meanwhile, at the mall…_

Otto: Oh by the way, I invited Trent to Tito's dinner tonight.

Sam & Twister: You WHAT??

Twister _(visibly upset)_: But… why, dude?

Otto: Chill, dude. I know you don't want to be a fifth wheel, but I can't not invite Reggie's boyfriend, right? Especially when Sherry and Cleo are coming.

Sam: Reggie's WHAT?

Twister _(red in the face)_: That kook is NOT her boyfriend.

Otto: Puh-leeze dude, When he came over to run lines with her, he brought a rose.

Cleo: A single red rose??? How ROMANTIC!!!!

Sherry: How come WE don't get roses anyway?

Sam: Er… Otto…

Otto: Er… hey, guys look! It's Reg!

Sherry: She DOES have a rose. Look at the way he's looking at her.

Sam _(looking at Twister with extreme concern)_: You OK, Twist?

Twister: Yeah… I guess… I'm not feeling too good.

_The gang watches as Trent suddenly grabs Reggie's hand, looks deep into her eyes and says his lines. Blinded by jealousy, Twister doesn't even notice the look of extreme discomfort on Reggies face. He only sees the red rose on the table, and quickly turns to the others_

Twister: Guys… I think I have to bail. Those fish tacos I had for breakfast finally caught up to me…

Cleo: But.. you didn't have any… _(she quiets after a sharp nudge from Sam)_

Sam: Twist… you OK? Do you need me to give you a ride home?

Twister _(smiling briefly)_: Nah squid… I think I'll walk. The fresh air will do me good, you guys hang out, say hi to Rocket girl for me.

_As he trudges along the beach_

Twister: I will NOT freak out about this. It took me too long to even have a small hint of a chance with her. I'll just have to find some way of reminding her how much she wants ME, not him, tonight.

_That night, the gang plus Trent are assembled at the shore shack, sans Reggie. For the first time, she's actually late. Twister is in a horrible mood, barely talking to anyone and glaring at Trent every few seconds. Sherry has joined Sam in giving him looks of sympathy and sympathetic squeezes of the shoulder. There's a collective gasp of shock as Reggie suddenly arrives._

Otto: No FREAKIN way… Rocket girl… in a dress?

Sam: She cleans up GOOD _(earning a pinch from Sherry)_

Cleo: Looking good, girlfriend! Someone you want to impress, maybe?

Reggie _(blushing a little)_: Maybe…

Trent _(smiling knowingly)_: Forswear it sight, for I never saw true beauty until this night _(he grabs her hand and kisses it, Reggie's swift movement, taking her hand away from his, is again unnoticed by all, especially a jealous redhead)_

Reggie: You're certainly getting into your role, Trent.

Trent: Like I said… I just need inspiration

Otto: Man am I glad you got Juliet, Reg.

Cleo _(glaring)_: What do you mean by THAT, Oswald?

Otto: I… I meant… oh man… wait up… Cleo!

Twister _(glowering at Trent)_: You look ok, Rocket girl.

Reggie _(a little hurt)_: Oh… Listen Twist, I need to go get some stuff from the storage room. You mind… helping me?

Twister: Yeah, sure. _(to himself) _This is your chance Maurice. Show her what she'll be missing if she dumps you for that New Zealand dweeb.

Reggie: You OK, Twist?

Twister: Yeah… I've just been waiting all day to do this _(He grabs her and kisses her, just as the door opens and they hear a pair of shouts, from a very surprised Cleo and an extremely angry Otto)_

Reggie: Oh man…

Cleo _(knowing her boyfriend well enough to sense the situation)_: Otto… you'd better come with me… NOW _(she drags him away as he gives a death glare to his sister and ex best bro)_

Reggie: Man, Twist, not that I didn't enjoy it but did you have to do that NOW? It was so dangerous. Otto's going to blow a fuse.

Twister _(upset)_: Yeah, I'll bet he's not the only one you don't want to find out about us…

Reggie: What do you mean? It was YOUR idea to keep this a secret, need I remind you?

Twister: Well, you didn't seem to mind going along with it.

Reggie: Twist… you're not making any sense.

Twister: Oh so now I don't make sense. I'll bet TRENT makes a lot of sense.

Reggie: What are you TALKING about?

Twister: You bailed on us today… for TRENT.

Reggie: I thought you were cool with me working with him on the play. He just needed to run lines with me.

Twister _(sneering)_: Yeah like we "ran lines" on Friday. Man, Regina I did not know you were planning on "running lines" with every teenage guy in Ocean Shores.

Reggie _(quietly)_: You don't mean that…

Twister: Yeah well, I do. What I didn't mean was what I said the other night. I could never love someone like you…

_Reggie turns on her heel and runs, before Twister can see her eyes filling with tears. The stubborn redhead refuses to go after her. Later, when the party starts, the teens are abnormally quiet. Otto, for once, has nothing to say except to shoot death glares at Twister and Reggie. Reggie is avoiding any verbal or physical contact with one Maurice Rodriguez, who is shooting filthy looks at Trent, the cause of all this misery. Sam, Sherry and Cleo are helplessly floating from friend to friend, trying to keep up the gaiety. Trent, on the other hand, is content with sitting at the table, smiling at his Juliet._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

_The night passed fitfully for all except Trent. Sam and Sherry were worried about their friends, and Cleo was wondering how she was going to reconcile her boyfriend to her cousin who was like a brother to her. The next morning:_

Cleo: Morning, cuz… rough night?

Twister: You too, huh?

Cleo: Don't worry… Otto will come around… he's just upset at the thought of his best bro dating his sister…

Twister _(mumbling)_: Well, he doesn't have to be upset anymore…

Cleo: Excuse me? DON'T tell me you dumped Reggie because of what her brother might say…

Twister: She never really wanted to be with me in the first place. She was just using me, until she got to Trent.

Cleo: Reggie? Are you sure about this?

Twister: Positive… you know she's always liked that pretty boy…

Cleo: But… then why would she waste her time with you? Wouldn't she have just made her move on Trent long ago?

Twister: You know Reg… she's not the type to make a move on anyone. Maybe she just figured he wasn't interested, and wanted to move on…

Cleo: She wouldn't use you though…

Twister _(miserably)_: She wanted to run lines with him, but he couldn't make it… I just became a substitute.

Cleo: But.. would she do that to you?

Twister: You saw her at the mall with Trent.. and the rose. That was the morning AFTER we kissed. He WAS her first crush, we all know that…

Cleo: But…

Twister _(getting upset now)_: If it was Otto with Trish, how would you feel?

Cleo _(starting to get upset on her cousins behalf)_: Well… all I can say is that, if she's capable of THAT, she doesn't deserve you… you shouldn't even be thinking of her

Twister: What do you think I was trying to do, all night?

Cleo _(gently)_: Didn't work?

Twister _(miserably)_: Nope… I love her Cleo

Cleo: Love… isn't that a bit fast? You only just started dating her… how do you know you LOVE her?

Twister: Because I have since I was twelve… when she saved me from drowning. It drove me crazy to see all the other guys hit on her as soon as puberty set in. She's smart, beautiful, cool, kind… excellent at ALL sports… not a girly girl, but still so soft at the same time…I've known her my whole life… and probably had feelings for her almost as long… Don't you remember how it was when you realized you were in love with Otto?

Cleo _(sighing)_: That went through the normal phases though… childhood rivalry, denial, friendship and THEN love… although I still haven't told him yet

Twister: Go ahead… I'm sure at least one Rocket won't break a Rodriguez's heart…

Cleo _(uncomfortably)_: Speaking of which…

Twister: You have to bail. I understand.

Cleo: It's just that… Otto's feeling terrible about the fight too. And…

Twister: Go ahead… and cuz?

Cleo: Yeah?

Twister: Try to get Otto not to be mad at me anymore. I've already lost the love of my life… I don't want to lose my best bro too.

_He looks at her with such sadness and despondency, she had to bite her lip to keep from crying. Anger and resentment against her former best friend floods her heart, as she makes her way to meet her boyfriend. Meanwhile, at the Rocket house_

Otto: Raymundo, tell your daughter to pass the maple syrup.

Reggie: Raymundo, tell your son if he wants something from me, he can ask me himself.

Otto: Tell your daughter if she didn't go around making out with people's best bros, they would be more willing to talk to her.

Reggie: Tell your son that 17 year olds can kiss whoever they want, and their lame-o little brothers don't have a right to complain.

Otto _(turning red)_: Tell your daughter-

Raymundo: ENOUGH!!!! You two are TOO old for this. Now I am going to the shack, and by the time I come back tonight you two had BETTER work out your differences.

Otto: But-

Reggie: But-

Raymundo: No buts. You're both over 16. You need to be able to handle this. Now NO going out until this is resolved.

Otto: Aw, man… I was meeting Cleo.

Raymundo: Then I suggest you work things out with your sister quickly, so you don't have to stand her up _(softening)_ Guys, since your mom died, you two are all I have. It hurts to see you against each other like that…

Otto & Reggie _(shamefaced)_: We're sorry, dad.

Reggie: We'll work this out… _(leans up to give him a kiss on the cheek)_

_Raymundo leaves the house, leaving the two siblings in an uncomfortable silence_

Otto: Geez, Reg, did you HAVE to do THAT with Twister?

Reggie: Why does it bother you so much. You seemed fine at the thought of me dating Trent, and all the others…

Otto: Because… it's TWIST… He's supposed to be my best bud… and now he's making out with my sister… it's just… wrong… like he doesn't value our friendship… like you don't care how I feel…

Reggie: It just sort of happened, Otto… we didn't plan it, and never wanted to hurt you… that's why we never told you.

Otto: How long?

Reggie: This Friday…

Otto: So that's why you were so excited… I thought it was because you finally had a chance with Trent.

Reggie: No… it was because Twister finally kissed me…

Otto _(getting mad)_: He WHAT?!

Reggie _(quietly)_: Well… if you think it's going to be weird… don't worry… it won't happen again.

Otto_ (disbelieving)_: You guys broke up?

Reggie: Kind of…

Otto _(feeling guilty)_: Because of me?

Reggie: Don't flatter yourself, Rocket boy. It was because he thought I was cheating with Trent.

Otto: He WHAT? Man, I knew he wasn't the brightest bulb in the box, but he should know you better than that.

Reggie _(watery smile)_: Ya think… he even said…

Otto_ (starting to feel sorry for her)_: What'd he say?

Reggie: He said I was planning to run lines with every teenage guy in town. Because we kissed for the first time when we were running lines… he said… _(pauses, trying to control the tears threatening to flood her cheeks)_

Otto _(shocked at the sight of Reggie about to cry.. .and becoming angry)_: What'd he say?

Reggie _(in a small voice)_: That he didn't mean what he said when he told me he loved me. He could never love someone like me.

Otto _(angrily)_: That DOES it! I am going right over to their house and I am going to whomp him so hard, his grandchildren will feel it.

Reggie _(holding him back)_: Forget it Rocket boy. He may not love me but that doesn't mean that I don't love him…

Otto _(stunned_): You… love him?

Reggie _(smiling slightly)_: Yeah… messed up right? I guess I always have…

Otto: He is NOT doing this to you _(getting worked up again)_

Reggie: No, Otto. That's not going to solve anything… and I don't want him to get hurt. Besides, Cleo would be upset.

Otto: She would understand. You're my sister.

Reggie: You love her, Otto, even though you won't tell her yet. Hitting her cousin would completely ruin things with her. Besides, I don't want you to. I still care for him, and I don't want him to get hurt.

Otto _(grumbling)_: That kook doesn't know how lucky he is.

Reggie _(smiling slightly)_: Aren't you late for your big date?

Otto: You gonna be ok, Rocket girl?

Reggie: I'm a Rocket, aren't I? I'll just go see what Trish and Sherry are up to. Maybe they'd be up for a killer volleyball game/surf session. You go see your loooooooover.

Otto _(blushing)_: Shut up Rocket girl.

_Otto leaves the house, heading for the Shore Shack to meet his girlfriend. Despite what Reggie says, an overwhelming desire to whomp Twister still lurks in his heart. He's not seen his sister cry since their mother's death… and wants very badly to wipe the smirk off the face of the one that caused all this… his former best friend._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Rocket power!

Author's note: I'm still trying to figure out how to reply to reviews: sorry if I over-send or don't reply! –pwincess

_At the Shore Shack, Cleo spots Otto sitting quietly, a familiar glint of rage in his eye. She approaches cautiously_.

Cleo: Hey baby…

Otto _(looking up with a distracted smile)_: What's going on, babe?

Cleo: You OK?

Otto: Yeah… just… you know…

Cleo _(giving him a hug)_: It'll be OK. Try not to be too mad at Twister… he really didn't mean to hurt you in any way, he just-

Otto _(cutting her off)_: Don't mention that bastard's name.

Cleo: Excuse me? Otto, I understand you're upset with him for kissing Reg, but he's your best friend. Surely you shouldn't be calling him names…

Otto: Oh, I'm not upset with him for kissing my sister, I'm upset with him for kissing her and then dumping her a day later!

Cleo _(getting upset now; she's remembering the look on Twister's face as she left the house)_: Well maybe if your sister wasn't the village bicycle, he wouldn't have dumped her!

Otto _(eyes glittering dangerously)_: You take that back.

Cleo _(a little afraid, she knows she's gone too far, and has never seen Otto this angry)_: Otto… I'm sorry… I know she's your sister… but she cheated on Twist!

Otto: She did NOT! Man, do you even KNOW her?

Cleo: I thought I did… but what do YOU call someone whose out with one guy less than twenty four hours after she kisses another one… that she's known her whole life?

Otto: I call her the only mother I've ever known!

Cleo _(quietly)_: I KNOW she's your sister but think of this rationally, Otto, what would you do in his shoes?

Otto: I'd know enough to trust someone that I've known my whole life…

Cleo: Just think about this objectively…

Otto: No, YOU think of this objectively, Cleo. (_she flinches. Since they got together, Otto has never called her by her real name)_ Reggie has been looking after Raymundo and me since she was seven years old.

Cleo: But –

Otto: Raymundo was a mess when mom died. Reggie's been cooking breakfast and dinner for us, doing our laundry, helping me with my homework AND busting my ass over all my dangerous stunts since we were kids. Does THAT sound like the actions of a cheater to you?

Cleo _(still stung by the use of her name)_: Are you calling my cousin a liar?

Otto: Are you calling my sister a liar?

_They stand in silence, looking at each other._

Otto _(quietly)_: No one bad mouths Rocket girl to me… not even you.

_He turns and leaves. Cleo remains seated at the Shore Shack, her eyes filled with tears. Meanwhile, at the Rocket house…_

Trish: Come on, Reg, you need to pull yourself together. You're Reggie the Rocket, remember?

Sherry: Yeah, Twist will come to his senses eventually. Sammy's talking to him right now.

Trish _(talking over Reggie)_: Excuse me, she doesn't need that no good Rodriguez brother.

Sherry: What're you talking about?

Trish: Hello… she has Trent. He actually LIKES her and would TRUST her. Twister dumped her one DAY after getting together with her.

Sherry: That was a MISUNDERSTANDING.

Reggie: um… hello guys, I'm right here.

Trish: Look girl, if he doesn't trust you, and didn't even bother trying to find out your side of the story, after knowing you your whole life, it was never really going to work out, anyway. What would have happened when you went off to college next year? He'd never have enough faith in you to wait out that one year before he comes out to join you; that is IF he gets into the same college you do; which is doubtful.

Sherry: But he's cared for her all his life. He'd definitely wait…

Trish: Then why didn't he bother to find out what was going on? _(gently, to Reggie)_ Look, Reg, I know what it's like to not end up with your first love.

_Reggie looks uncomfortable. She knows Trish has had feelings for Otto for awhile now, and Otto had had a crush on her too before Cleo moved permanently to Ocean Shores)_

Trish: I've moved on, met someone else, and have never been happier. I actually care for Animal, and he genuinely loves me too. All I'm saying is don't close the door on anything that could potentially make you happy…

_Reggie silently ponders her advice. Sherry is eager to change the subject; she and Sam are still actively rooting for Twister and Reggie to work things out._

Sherry: And on that note, let's hit the waves girlfriend.

Trish: Yes, you are officially banned from moping. Go put on that new red bikini we bought in the mall.

Sherry: You'll knock Twister's socks off in that! I mean… all the guys in the beach.

Reggie: Sammy and Animal aren't coming, are they? I really can't handle being the fifth wheel right now.

Sherry: Don't worry girlfriend, today's girls day!

Trish _(to herself)_: With one small exception.

Reggie & Sherry _(suspicious)_: Excuse me?

Trish: Er… I meant that's right girl! Today it's sisters over misters!!!!

_They head off towards the beach, with Trish making a furtive text before leaving. Meanwhile, Sam is over at the Rodriguez house, talking to Twister_.

Sam: You don't REALLY think Reggie would cheat, do you?

Twister: But she was on the phone with Trent, like hours after kissing me!

Sam: If he called her, what was she supposed to do, hang up?

Twister: AND she went out with him… to "run lines"!

Sam: They're in a play together. Obviously they need to rehearse.

Twister: She dressed up for him at Tito's party!

Sam: How do you know she didn't dress up to impress YOU?

Twister: She got mad when I kissed her.

Sam: Otto saw. Of course she'd be upset. Got anything else?

Twister: She was carrying a rose at the mall.

Sam: He gave it to her. Again, you expected her to throw it away in front of his face?

Twister: But… but…

Sam: You're making all these assumptions with no real basis Twist. My advice is to go talk to her before it's too late.

Twister _(mumbling)_: Yeah, I guess I should. Where would she be though?

Sam: Sherry told me they're all going surfing. There's a distinct possibility you might find them at the beach.

Twister: Can you come with?

Sam _(grinning with relief that Twister is finally seeing reason)_: You think I would pass up a chance to see Sherry in a bikini?

_The two boys leave the house, and make their way towards the beach. In the meantime, the girls have "run into" someone at the beach._

Reggie _(in shock)_: Trent?

Sherry _(not even bothering to disguise her irritation)_: Like, what're YOU doing here?

Trish: Hey Trent, what a nice surprise! Out surfing?

Trent _(smirking, and getting down on one knee, taking Reggie's hand)_: But soft, what light through yonder sand dunes break? It is the east, and Regina is the sun…

Twister _(in a hard voice, he has arrived JUST in time to see Trent's dramatics)_: Well, Regina, I see you're having fun.

Reggie _(shocked)_: Tw-twist? This is… this isn't what it looks like!

Twister: Really? Because it looks like you were SO devastated by our break up, you had to go on a date with this loser.

Trent: Now see here, Rodriguez…

Twister: Shut up, pretty boy. _(turning to Sam)_ Enough proof for you now?

Sam _(looking at Sherry)_: There HAS to be a good explanation for this.

Twister: Save it, squid. I'm out.

Reggie: Wait a minute.

Twister _(turning around hopefully, he still wants to be somehow convinced that he's mistaken)_: Yeah?

Reggie: If you don't even have the decency to ask to hear my side of the story, Maurice Rodriguez, you weren't worth it to begin with.

_She turns and runs out of the beach, not even bothering to hide her tears. All the others are shocked, they have NEVER seen Reggie cry in all the years they have known her. Trish looks extremely guilty, something a sharp Sam notices off the bat. Sherry goes after Reggie, while Trent stares coldly at Twister. Twister has a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach; this time he KNOWS he has overreacted, but what he doesn't know is what to do about it. In the end, he musters a death glare for Trent and turns on his heel, trying to quell the lump that has formed inside his own throat. _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket power! Or Romeo and Juliet!

_Scene: The beach. Twister has left, dejected, trying vainly to convince himself that it was all for the best; that she had been about to dump him for Trent anyway. Sam and Sherry are staring hard at Trish, who looks defiant. She knows she caused the confusion, by inviting Trent to the beach, but she believes she was right; Twister's behavior proved to her that he didn't deserve her friend, and she didn't want Reggie to get her heart broken. Trent has left too, to catch up with Reggie. Meanwhile, Otto arrives._

Otto _(slightly glumly)_: What's up, gang?

Sam: Ask the meddler over here.

Trish: And your going over to talk to Twister wasn't meddling?!

Sherry: He was helping the path of true love!

Trish: He made her CRY!

Otto: HOLD up… anyone want to fill me in on what exactly happened here?

_They all grow quiet. They all know what Otto's reaction to the story is going to be. However, they also know there is no point in keeping it from him._

Sam: Well, Trish and Sherry were supposed to take Reggie out surfing today to cheer her up…

Sherry: We were SUPPOSED to go alone… SOMEONE here invited Trent… without telling us.

Trish: Well… SOMEONE here went to go and talk to Twister and bring him over here too…

Otto _(suspicious now)_: Where's Reggie?

Trish _(in a small voice)_: She left… Twister saw Trent and overreacted.

Otto _(still suspicious)_: Is that it?

Trish _(even more quietly… she knows Otto is going to be angry, but she also knows he is going to find out eventually)_: Reggie… was kind of upset when she left… she was… kind of… crying… a little.

Otto: My SISTER, who NEVER cries, especially in public, left the beach in tears, and you three are standing around here?

Sherry: Trent went after her, Otto. Don't worry, Sammy can go talk to Twister; he looked like he felt pretty bad when he left, he'll definitely apologize.

Otto: You're not doing ANYTHING.

Sherry: But… he'll definitely see reason, and he owes her an apology.

Otto: Oh he owes her an apology all right, and I'll MAKE him see reason. But that bastard is going NOWHERE near my sister!

Sherry: But… they love each other.

Trish: He didn't even go after her!

Sherry: You would say that… you're on Trent's side.

Sam: You guys… I think we've done enough interfering for awhile… Otto… Otto _(He looks worriedly at a silent Otto, whose eyes are glinting dangerously.)_

Otto: Maurice Rodriguez is not getting away with this.

_Meanwhile, at the Rodriguez house_

Twister: Hey Cleo, how was your big date?

Cleo _(quietly)_: It was OK.

Twister_ (halfheartedly… he's still upset about what happened earlier): _You OK, cuz.

Cleo _(not wanting to bother him with her problems… she knows he's still upset)_: Yeah, I'm fine. Otto and I just had a small fight. He's probably on his way over with chocolates and flowers right this minute.

_Enter Twister's mother_

Sandy: Maurice, Cleo… Otto's outside.

Twister: You really DO know him, don't you?

Cleo _(happily)_: I'll be right back… _(she runs outside, looking forward to the opportunity to patch things up with Otto)_

Cleo: Otto! You're here!

Otto _(still bitter with Cleo… she hasn't even apologized for what she said about Reggie)_: Can it, Cleo. I'm here to see your cousin.

Cleo _(confused, and very hurt)_: Oh… ok. I'll go get him. _(She disappears inside the house, subdued. She returns a moment later with a confused Twister)_

Twister _(weakly)_: Otto-man… you need me to chaperone your make up session or something?

Otto: What I NEED you to do, Maurice, is stay the hell away from my sister.

Twister _(defensive)_: With pleasure, Otto. She's a cheater, anyway.

Cleo _(knowing where this is going, grabs Otto to restrain him)_: Otto… think about what you're doing! He's your best friend.

Otto: My sister's home crying her eyes out… because of this bastard! Let go of me, Cleo.

Cleo _(very upset now that Otto is clearly not interested in solving things with either her or Twister)_: Well just because she cried doesn't make her right and him wrong!!

Twister _(quietly)_: She cried… more than once?

Otto _(hearing)_: If you know what's good for you, Maurice, you'll stay away from BOTH Rockets. _(Leaves with a last cold look at Cleo. The Rodriguez cousins sit on the front steps in silence)_

Twister: You fought with him because of me, didn't you?

Cleo _(ignoring him)_: I was going to tell him I loved him today.

Twister: You shouldn't have said anything against Reggie to him, you know…

Cleo _(defiantly)_: He loves her more than he loves me!

Twister: Of course he does… she practically raised him.

Cleo _(surprised)_: She's only a year older than him.

Twister: Their father was depressed for awhile after his mom died. When she was seven, Reggie started taking over the household chores, helping Otto with his homework… did you know she was the one who called Tito to come down here, to help Raymundo get out of his funk? Otto wouldn't be who he is today if it wasn't for her… she put aside her own childhood for him and Raymundo.

Cleo _(quietly)_: He said something like that earlier too. I guess it's a bad day for casa Rodriguez, huh?

Twister _(halfheartedly smiling)_: Damn those Rockets.

Trent _(suddenly appearing in front of them. The cousins hadn't noticed his approach)_: Damn YOU, Rodriguez.

Twister _(turning red; he still sees Trent as the cause of all his problems)_: What do you want, Trent? If you're looking for Reggie's house, it's over there.

Trent: I was looking for you. You don't know a good thing when you've got it, Rodriguez.

Twister: That concerns you, how?

Trent: Stay the hell away from her, Rodriguez. She's going to be mine now.

Twister _(stunned, his voice trembling slightly)_: She's… yours?

Trent: Not yet… but by opening night, when I actually get to kiss her, she will be. Until then, stay away from her.

Twister _(poking him in the chest)_: Are you threatening me?

Trent _(grimly)_: It's not a threat… so much as… a friendly warning.

Twister _(angrily)_: Why would I listen to a warning from YOU?

Trent _(shoving him slightly)_: You don't deserve her, Rodriguez. That's why you didn't trust her. Because you KNOW she deserves better than you. And that's why you'll stay away. Because, if you really claim to love her, which I doubt, you would want her to have what she deserves. _(With a self satisfied smirk, he turns and leaves, leaving a stunned pair of cousins behind)_

Cleo: Don't listen to him, cuz. You know he's just trying to get to you.

Twister_ (quietly)_: No… he's right. I don't deserve her.

Cleo: WHAT?? She CHEATED on you!!!

Twister : Think about it, she's always been kind and self sacrificing… not to mention smart, talented and beautiful. I don't deserve her, and that's why she wanted him, even when she had me. I can't blame her for it, I know she deserves better, and she does too. _( Turns abruptly and heads into the house, with Cleo quietly following him)_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket power! Or Romeo and Juliet!

Shout out to superstoyboi124:as requested, you're in the story! ;)

Author's note: I'm almost done with this! About 2-3 more chaps to go! Please review, and tell me what you think so far. Also, I'm thinking of doing a companion fic on how Otto/Cleo got together… let me know if anyone would be interested.

_Scene: Casa Rodriguez, several weeks later. Twister and Cleo are moping in front of the TV. Neither has made any attempt at talking to either of the Rocket siblings. _

Twister: You talk to Otto yet?

Cleo: No… you? Talking to Reg?

Twister _(ignoring her question)_: You LOVE Otto, cuz. And you know you can't blame him for defending Reg…

Cleo: You love Reg too… besides it's more complicated than that. It's not so much about him defending Reg than him refusing to take my side when I was right… she did cheat on you and she did break your heart..

Twister _(wincing)_: You HAD to bring that up…

Cleo _(shrugging)_: We're even, cuz. _(pause)_ Sam still on your case?

Twister: Yeah… I've been avoiding him since that day at the beach… He keeps saying he has "something to talk to me about"…

Cleo: I know… Sherry wants to "talk" too… it sucks… the only one I'd be willing to talk to about this is probably Reg…

Twister: Yeah… I miss my best friend too… almost as much as I miss… her…

Cleo: You don't think we overreacted a little?

Twister: I go to bed every night wishing more than anything that I did overreact… but I can't get over what I saw…

Cleo _(sighing)_: Yeah… I know I could apologize, but why should I when I KNOW I'm right…

Twister _(smiling slightly)_: We Rodriguez have integrity…

_Enter Lars and Cleo's older brother, Thomas _

Twister _(mumbling)_: Well most of us do, anyway?

Lars: Now, Maurice. No hug for your big bro?

Cleo: Chill, Lars. He's had a rough couple of weeks…

Lars: Where's Rocket dork? Shouldn't he be a) risking a pounding by making out with my cousin or b) dragging lil Twist over here around madtown?

Twister _(angrily)_: He's not here, OK? He's probably off with his two timing sister somewhere, catching waves and watching her make eyes at every male in the beach!

Thomas: Dude… I KNOW you did NOT just diss Reggie Rocket. What happened, man? I thought you've been in love with her since you were in diapers.

Cleo _(quietly)_: Reggie kissed him awhile ago… and cheated on him with Trent the very next day..

Lars: And let me guess… you're on his side, and Rocket Dork is siding his sister?

Twister: Man, Lars, you were right all along. Us Rodriguez do NOT need the Rockets… for anything.

Lars: Ya know… for once I think Rocket dork is right.

Cleo: How can you say that… Twist and I SAW her with Trent at the mall the next day, when we went to go buy Tito's birthday present.

Lars: Tito's birthday present… that picture thing? Wasn't it her idea?

Twister: Yeah… and she ditched it for Trent!

Thomas: So… she knew you'd all be at the mall that day?

Cleo: Yeah… I guess so.

Lars: And she would purposely show up there, begging to get caught, why?

Twister _(turning red)_: But… I saw her at the beach the DAY after our break up… and Trent was on one knee, holding her hand, saying some lame- o line from the play…

Cleo _(uncomfortably)_: Twist… you did tell me that Sam, Sherry and Trish were there.

Twister _(a sinking feeling starting to form at the pit of his stomach)_: Oh, man…

Lars: Let me get this straight… my dork of a brother… actually gets a chance to date Reggie "the Rocket", hottest, most amazing girl in Ocean Shores, and HE dumps her.. for cheating… with no real evidence?

Cleo: Can it, Lars….

Thomas: And my sister, who I always thought of as smart… dumps the guy she's been talking about for years… because he took the side of his own sister?

Lars: Who practically helped raise him?

Twister _(uncomfortable)_: Don't you have somewhere you need to be?

Lars: Oh yeah… I'm bailing all right. But before I go… we went looking for you two at the auditorium… you left your camera, and Mrs John asked me to pass it to you.

Thomas: You two might want to have a look at it. You'll probably find something of interest.

_Exit Lars and Thomas. Cleo and Twister are left clutching the camera uncertainly._

Cleo: You… want to watch it?

Twister: I guess…

_They hook up the camcorder to the TV, and start to watch. The camera pans to Reggie, in a long red dress and a Shakespearean headdress, sitting by a table backstage, reading her lines with a look of concentration, and a trace of sadness in her eye, only noticeable to her best friend, and the teenage boy watching the video. Trent enters._

Trent: Juliet… you still reading?

Reggie: Yeah… I guess I'm nervous about opening night this weekend. It's my first time doing anything like this… and… you know.

Trent _(suave smile)_: You're doing a great job… clearly the best Juliet the school's ever seen.

Reggie _(wryly)_: Yeah, well… we'll let the audience be the judge of that.

Trent: They already have… the play's completely sold out.

Reggie _(sighing)_: That's great news…

Trent: Reg… have you thought about what I talked to you about yesterday?

Reggie: Yes… but… I'm just not ready, Trent.

_In the Rodriguez living room_

Twister: READY? FOR WHAT? IS HE TRYING TO SLEEP WITH HER ALREADY?!?

Cleo: Shush… I can't hear

_Back on screen_

Reggie: I know it seems weird to you, but I'm just too.. shattered by the whole thing with Twist. He really hurt me, you know? I can't date anyone else for awhile…

Trent: He doesn't deserve you, Reg

Reggie _(sighs)_: I really thought he did… you know, even when we were kids, and it was so hard trying to hold the family together after Mom died, he'd be the one I'd confide in… his lame jokes would somehow always make me laugh, and forget for a moment the huge burden that was on my shoulder… When we got together, I even had visions of us going to the same college, remaining together all through… you know?

Trent: If he couldn't even trust you enough to ASK for your side of it, should you spend the rest of your life moping? You deserve so much better, Reg. You deserve someone who would look at you and know how fantastic you are… and never want to hurt you or let you go… Twister's just a selfish, childish, sometimes amusing guy. His antics may have got you through a tough time, but that doesn't excuse his behaviour…

Reggie _(quietly)_: I guess not… you're right…

Trent: I'll wait for you, Reg… no matter how long it takes…

Reggie _(smiling at him)_: Thanks, Trent. You've really been there for me, every step of the way through this… and I promise, once I'm ready to move on, you'll be the first person I'll date.

Trent: The first and last… besides, after our REAL kiss on Saturday, you'll be singing a different tune. _(whistling)_ Take care, Reggie the Rocket

_Trent exits. Reggie remains on camera for awhile, smiling slightly and wiping away the few stray tears that have trickled down her cheeks. The screen suddenly goes blank. _

_Scene: The Rodriguez living room_

Cleo _(uncomfortable)_: I guess our brothers were… right?

Twister _(trying to quell the lump in his throat)_: Hard to believe, huh?

Cleo _(bursting out)_: Twist… what're we going to do? I fought with Otto… for taking Reggie's side… when she was RIGHT! He'll NEVER forgive the things I said about her…

Twister _(even more upset)_: Oh yeah… well I dumped Reggie… hottest, smartest, kindest girl in Ocean Shores… for cheating! I've known her my WHOLE life, and I didn't even think to ASK her what was going on… Trent was right… I don't deserve her. And now she's going to be with HIM after the play… At least you didn't screw things up THAT badly with Otto..

Cleo _(glumly)_: Oh yeah… he'll probably end up dating Trish before I know it… trust me I screwed up worse… I insulted the one who actually made him what he is today…

Twister: At least you didn't humiliate him in front of his friends…

Cleo: We Rodriguez cousins seem to have a talent for screwing up, huh?

Twister _(quirking his lips in an ironic smile)_: Not all of us… our brothers seemed to have caught on pretty quick.

Cleo: Don't remind me… so… what're we going to do now?

Twister: It's pretty clear we need help.

Cleo: I am NOT asking Thomas.

Twister: And NO WAY am I asking Lars for advice, he'd probably pound me, and then proceed to hit on Reggie.

Cleo: Sherry did want to talk…

Twister: And so did Sam…

_They thoughtfully head into their rooms, to make a few phone calls._

_Scene: The Dullard's house, an hour later._

Sherry: So, it took, like, you're BROTHERS to get you two to realize you'd made a mistake.

Sam: THAT'S ironic…

Twister: We KNOW all that, what we need now is HELP.

Sherry: I don't know sweetie… I seem to recall a certain someone avoiding my calls for the last few weeks.

Sam: And a certain someone telling me, rather rudely need I add, that he didn't need the help of a squid.

Twister & Cleo: OK, OK, we're sorry…

Cleo: Look, we realize we screwed up… badly.. but we NEED your HELP.

Twister_ (quietly)_: I know I don't deserve her… what happened over the last few weeks made that clear… but… I just need to tell her I'm sorry.. and that I love her…

Cleo: And I need to apologize to Otto… AND Reg. I can't believe I doubted my own best friend like that.

Sherry: OK, OK cry me a river already. I'm in. Sweetie, do you have any ideas on how to get through to them.

Sam: Well, I suggest you BOTH talk to Otto first.

Twister & Cleo: Otto? Why?

Sam: Because he'll kill you if you go near Reggie without squaring everything with him first… and he could probably come up with some radical "stop Trent and save the day" ideas.

Sherry: Besides, Cleo was like, way harsh and she needs to apologize before he actually starts talking to the thousands of girls in Ocean Shores thrilled by the news of your break up.

Cleo _(disturbed)_: Thousands?

Sam: Reggie and Otto ARE the most popular teenagers in the state. Surely you two know that?

Cleo: Let's go… time's wasting… come on, people. We have to find Otto… NOW.

Twister: Chill, cuz. There's no rush…

Cleo: Saturday's in two days…

Twister: Like the woman says… time's money… come on people… let's goooooo

_The Rodriguez cousins leave Sam's room, in a quest to find Otto. Sam and Sherry follow behind, laughing at their zeal. _


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket power! Or Romeo and Juliet!

Author note: Sorry I took so long to update… have an exam next week. Meanwhile, please let me know what you like/don't like about this… I really want to improve my writing here.

_Scene: The Shore Shack. Otto is brooding over some fries. Cleo and Twister approach…_

Cleo _(quietly)_:Hey baby…

Otto _(looking up, his eyes briefly light up. Seeing Twister, they darken again, and he turns back to his food)_: What do you two want?

Twister: Look O-man… we just… wanna talk to you…

Otto: Well, MAURICE maybe I don't want to talk to you… did you think of that?

Cleo_(bursting out)_: I'm sorry, Otto…

Otto_ (shocked. Cleo has never apologized in all the time they've been dating)_: You're… what?

Cleo _(quietly)_: I know what Reggie means to you… and I know her… I guess… I was just upset at seeing Twist upset… and I was… kind of… _(mumbles)_ jealous.

Otto _(shocked)_: Jealous? Of my SISTER?

Cleo: I know it sounds lame… but… I just… love you so much… and I got upset thinking that I wasn't the most important woman in your life…

Otto: Cleo… you're both important to me… but I've got to go with what's right… and you know I'd defend you in the same way if Reggie said anything like that about you…

Cleo _(remorsefully)_: She wouldn't, though, would she? She's my best friend… and she kind of needed me through all this… and there I was, mad at her…

Twister: She'll understand, cuz. Reg is cool that way.

Otto_ (angrily)_: And who gave YOU permission to talk, Maurice?

Cleo: Otto… Twister's sorry too…

Twister _(softly)_: More than you'll ever know.

Otto: Cleo… it's one thing for you to apologize. It's another for the one who went out with his best bro's sister behind his back, and THEN broke her heart to expect me to even talk to him.

Twister _(sadly)_: I broke her heart?

Otto: No shit, Sherlock. She's been BAKING all week.

Cleo: Cake or cookies?

Otto: Brownies.

Twister _(looking at the other two with shock)_: The last time she baked brownies was…

Otto _(quietly)_: When she found out Mom was sick… She only does it when she's at her lowest point…

Twister: Dude… you gotta let me see her. I HAVE to make it all better.

Otto: I'm not letting you anywhere near her MAURICE. You're the reason she's in this state. You're high if you think I'm letting you anywhere near her..

Cleo: Otto… he loves her.

Otto: He does NOT deserve her…

Twister: I don't deserve her… but at least I know that. I always did, and I don't know how I ever got lucky enough to have even a chance with her. Trent thinks he DOES deserve her, he'll never realize how special, smart, kind and talented she is, and how lucky he'd be to even have her in his life. He'll just end up taking her for granted… or worse…

Otto: Isn't that what you did?

Twister: I know I screwed up… I know I don't deserve a second chance, I didn't even deserve my first one, but I love her more than Trent or anyone ever will.

Cleo: Otto… if I'd been the one being romanced by Trent, how would you feel?

Otto _(grumbling)_: Well, I wouldn't take it out on you!

Cleo: And if Trent had been someone I had a HUGE crush on awhile ago… if I even changed my personality, gave up the things I liked doing, just to impress him?

Otto: I guess… I'd be… a little bit jealous.

Twister _(snorting)_: A little bit? You hid out in your room for three days when Eddie came over to get help in MATH.

Cleo _(confused)_: I thought you were sick that weekend…

Otto _(turning red)_: Shut UP Maurice.

Twister _(smiling slightly)_: And that was EDDIE.

Otto _(groaning)_: I get your point, Twist.

Cleo: You were jealous… of EDDIE?

Otto: Great… now see what you started?

Twister: You called me Twist…

Otto: Slip of the tongue.

Twister: I know I screwed up, but you know you'd have felt the same way if you'd been in my shoes… and all I want is a chance to make things up to her… you know I'll definitely treat her the way she deserves to be treated…

Otto: You'd better… or I might just have to pound you.

Twister: Get real, you couldn't pound me if your life depended on it.

Otto: These biceps aren't just around to bring in the girls, Rodriguez.

Cleo: WHAT girls, Rocket?

Otto _(charming grin)_: Well, now that I'm single and available… I have to start impressing the ladies.

Cleo _(moving closer to him)_: As long as I'm around, Otto Rocket there's only going to be one lady around here you'll be impressing… and that's ME.

Otto _(moving closer to her)_: And how long do you plan on being around, Cleo Rodriguez?

Cleo _(taking another step forward; she is now standing so close,his chin is almost touching her forehead)_: As long as you want me around… and even after that…

Otto: I want you around for as long as Otto Rocket is the most awesome guy in Ocean Shores.

Cleo: I guess I'll be here forever then…

Otto _(cupping her face in his hands)_: Suits me fine…

Cleo _(whispering)_: I love you Otto Rocket.

Otto _(moving his face towards hers)_: I love you too, Cleo Rodriguez.

_They inch their faces towards each other, about to kiss when they are interrupted by a loud cough._

Twister: COUSIN HERE!!!!

Otto: Man, you really DO want me to pound you, don't you?

Twister: Look man, you guys can finish up later… but could I get a little HELP first?

Otto: She's at the auditorium rehearsing, now GO. _(keeps his eyes locked on his girlfriends' lips)_

Cleo _(groaning)_: Otto… Trent will probably be there.

Otto: So?

Cleo: So… he likes her. He told Twist to stay away until the play. He'll definitely interfere and make sure Reg doesn't get to talk to Twist.

Otto: Why only until the play?

Twister _(glumly)_: He's convinced his kiss onstage will be so irresistible, she won't be able to help falling madly in love with him.

Otto _(getting indignant)_: What? That arrogant nerd… my sister is NOT that easy.

Cleo: You see… that's why we have to help Twist. He genuinely cares for her, and respects her in a way Trent never will.

Otto _(grumbling)_: Fine… but remember… you hurt her, and I'll hurt you.

Raymundo _(entering)_: Make that two of us.

Tito _(also entering)_: Count me in, brudda.

Sam _(entering with Sherry)_: And you'll have to get through me, too.

Twister _(getting agitated)_: If I EVER hurt her again, trust me… I'll hurt myself. You don't know what I've been through lately.

Cleo _(quietly)_: He's right…

Raymundo _(ominously)_: Don't say you weren't warned, Twister…

Otto: Man what is it with us Rockets that make us so irresistible?

Cleo: Can it, Otto, and start scheming.

Otto _(motions everybody to gather around)_: OK, here's what we'll do…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Rocket power! Or Romeo and Juliet!

_Scene: The Shore Shack. Otto has just finished explaining his "plan"_

Sam _(doubtfully)_: Are you SURE this will work, Otto? Why can't he just come over to your house and talk to her?

Sherry: Like, you know Reg when she's upset… and she hasn't been this upset in a while now… she probably won't see him.

Otto: Yeah she can be pretty stubborn when she wants to be…

Cleo _(ironically)_: I wonder where she gets THAT from…

Twister: Focus, people…

Sam: Why are you guys so determined to make sure that play kiss doesn't happen, anyway? If Reggie doesn't like him, it won't make a difference… and Twist could just go over and APOLOGIZE after the play?

Otto: She liked him before, remember? Who's to say she won't start again?

Cleo: Otto… you said yourself… Reggie's NOT that easy…

Otto: OK, OK, I admit it. I just want to have a little fun wiping the smirk off his face, that's all… it's kind of like, he's taking advantage of the fact that she's vulnerable, you know? A real man would be waiting until after she gets over Twister BEFORE making a move…

Twister _(alarmed)_: After she gets over me? She can't do that!!! Can she?

Cleo _(rolling her eyes)_: Focus, Maurice.

Twister: Besides… if I have to see those smug lips on hers, I'll physically poke my own eyes out.

Otto: So, we're agreed?

Sam _(rolling his eyes)_: I guess we're in…

Sherry: Yeah…

Otto: Let's go over the assignments: Cleo?

Cleo: I keep an eye on Reg during rehearsals, and try not to leave her alone with Trent.

Sam: Sherry and I talk to Reg, and try to soften her up…

Otto _(grinning evilly)_: I keep Trish busy so she can't interfere

Cleo: WHAT… OH NO YOU DON'T OTTO ROCKET!

Otto _(innocently smiling)_: What… someone has to…

Cleo: Forget it. I'll get Lars and Thomas to speak to her boyfriend. He'll be able to straighten her out. You, Otto Rocket, are not going anywhere near her.

Otto _(laughing)_: OK, OK. Man… are all you Rodriguez cousins this jealous?

Sherry: At least she's not hiding out in her room for three days…

Otto: Man, did you HAVE to tell her about that?

Sam: She's my girlfriend…

Otto: Remind me to NEVER trust you _girls_ again.

_They carry on talking, tension seemingly eased between the best friends. Meanwhile, after rehearsal, Reggie is walking out of the auditorium when Trent catches up to her._

Trent: Hey, Juliet. Looking forward to Saturday?

Reggie: I guess… I'm kind of nervous, though. Never really done a full on production before, you know?

Trent: You'll make a beautiful Juliet.

Reggie _(sadness suddenly crosses her face, she remembers when Twister had said that to her, just before her audition)_: Thanks Trent…

Trent _(not noticing the look on her face)_: I think we might just be the best looking Romeo and Juliet team in Ocean Shores _(moves closer to her and tries to put his arm around her as they walk. She shifts her weight, slightly, edging out of his grasp)_

Reggie: I guess… I hope we do a good job though. I'd hate to let William down…

Trent: William?

Reggie _(rolling her eyes)_: Shakespeare… you might have heard of him…

Trent _(attempting to look endearing)_: I thought I had more competition…

Reggie _(smiling tiredly)_: No competition, Trent…

Trent: You bet there isn't… and after Saturday… there definitely won't be…

Reggie _(getting slightly irritated)_: You're awfully confident… one kiss isn't all it takes to win me over, you know…

Trent _(backtracking)_: I didn't mean it like that, Reg. I meant.. well… I've been looking forward to kissing you since we got these roles, and I guess the excitement kind of got to me…

Reggie _(relenting)_: Fair enough… but I am telling you, Trent, I'm not over him…

Trent: But you will be, right?

Reggie _(halfheartedly)_: Eventually… I guess time heals everything right?

Trent: And you do know the best way to get over a man right?

Reggie: What… get under another one? _(rolls her eyes)_

Trent _(embarrassed, he had been about to say that)_: No… give yourself a break… and a chance. You deserve better, Regina.

Reggie: I don't know… maybe I do… Totally off topic though, you call me Regina again and you're dead.

_Trent turns towards his house, and Reggie carries on walking further down the lane towards her own… she sees a distracted Twister skating around their cul-de-sac_

Twister _(timidly)_: Hey Reg…

Reggie _(nodding curtly)_: Maurice…

Twister _(going for it)_: I'm sorry, Reg…

Reggie _(turning around)_: You're what?

Twister _(mumbling)_: I'm sorry… I should have trusted you… I found out about you turning down Trent…

Reggie _(upset)_: So… you're only sorry after you found out the truth? You didn't realize on your own that you should have just trusted me?

Twister: I didn't know what to think… I know I don't deserve you, I know he was so much better looking, smarter, more popular than me… I even knew about the huge crush you had on him years ago… and everyone's reactions when they found out about you guys doing the play… I guess… I just let my jealousy get the better of me…

Reggie _(quietly)_: Yes... you did…

Twister _(just as quietly)_: Do you think you'll ever forgive me?

Reggie: It's not about that… you really did hurt me, you know?

Twister _(hanging his head)_: I know…

Reggie _(quietly)_: And I may as well tell you.. .I promised Trent I'd give him a chance… once I get over you….

Twister _(his stomach dropping)_: You-you did?

Reggie _(softly)_: Yeah… he was there for me when no one else was… even Cleo wasn't talking to me… and I didn't want to talk to Otto about how upset I was because I know he was hurting too… but at the same time… _(she trails off)_

Twister _(softly)_: I understand…

Reggie _(looks down at the ground, she can't bring herself to look at him, for fear of crying)_: I… I should probably go back in…

Twister: Hey, Reg?

Reggie: Yeah…

Twister: Can I have a chance, too?

Reggie _(smiling slightly)_: You'll always have a chance, Twist…

_She pecks him lightly on the cheek and turns towards the house. Twister stands on the road, his hand on his cheek, and eyes following her. A few hours later, he's at home in his room when…_

Otto: OK, I thought you were going to let her cool down before talking to her!!

Twister: O-man? How did you get in here… and did she say something?

Cleo: I let him in… what happened??

Twister: I ran into her on the street… and couldn't help it… I had to apologize…

Otto: And… dude what did she say?

Twister: She said she'd promised Trent a chance as soon as she was over me… that he'd been there for her when she had no one else to talk to…. _(they both turn and look at Cleo, who looks at her feet)_

Otto: Oh, man…well that explains it.

Cleo: Explains what…

Otto: She's baking again…

Cleo _(wincing)_: Brownies, again?

Otto: No… cookies. Chocolate chip.

Cleo: Chocolate chip cookies are good! That means she's confused…

Twister _(brightening)_: And that she hasn't given up on me…

Otto: Dude, Raymundo and I are going to be Tito's size by the time all this is over…

Twister: You could always give them to me… _(pleading look; he'd never tasted Reggie's cooking/baking before, and always wanted to, though he never admitted it)_

Otto: Fat chance… Sam is coming over to work on the Zine… he'll polish off whatever's in the house within minutes…

Twister: Sam's in there… with her… alone?

Cleo: Cool it, cuz… Sam loves SHERRY remember?

Twister: Oh yeah… besides I can't afford to hide out in my room for three days. The play is in two… _(he winks at Otto)_

Otto: You bring that up one more time, and the plan's off, Maurice.

Twister: Er… O-man… haven't you always wanted to try out my new video game? It's yours dude… return it whenever _(he quickly hands Otto a brand new disc)_

Otto: You know… I COULD let that remark slide just this once… later, babe _(he gives Cleo a small kiss on the cheek as he rushes out of the room, eager to try out "his" new toy. Cleo gives a death glare to Twister)_

Cleo: Nice going, Maurice. We had a date tonight.

Twister: Aw, c'mon cuz… you know if he bails on the plan, I'm sunk. Besides there's something else you need to be doing…

Cleo _(glumly)_: Apologize to Reggie?

Twister: It looks like I'm not the only Rodriguez to hurt her…

Cleo: Yeah… you're right. She;s my best friend and I should have been there for her. I guess I'll go over after Sam leaves…

Twister: Er… I think you should go over now… and stay until after Sam leaves…

Cleo _(hands on hips)_: Maurice Rodriguez you are NOT sending me there to spy on a perfectly innocent PLATONIC 'Zine planning session!

Twister _(innocently)_: You could always hang out with Otto until it's over… and I'm SURE he'd appreciate you trying to make things up with his sister as soon as possible… you two probably have a lot to "talk" about while waiting _(sniggers)_

Cleo _(grumbling)_: Yeah, yeah _(gets up to leave)_

Twister: Oh and Cleo?

Cleo _(turning around)_: Yes?

Twister: Try and bring back some cookies for me…. _(dodges the flying pillow aimed at him by his cousin)_

Author's note: The baking thing is something I do, when I'm stressed or upset. Thought it'd be a nice to add it in. Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed so far!


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: OK, I know I've taken forever over this… thanks to all who reviewed/remained interested!

_Scene: The Rocket House. Cleo is munching on Reggie's cookies with Otto, trying to figure out what to say to Reggie._

Otto: So, he actually sent you over huh?

Cleo: No… I needed to do this. I've been feeling bad about how I've been treating her, and I just don't know WHAT to say… _(glumly)_ I wouldn't forgive me.

Otto: This is Rocket girl… she forgave me when I broke her surfboard in two last week…

Cleo _(rolling her eyes)_: I think this is a bit more serious than that!

Otto _(offended)_: Nothing's more serious than a broken surfboard…

Cleo: Except a study session with the prince of the Netherworld?

Otto: Man, remind me to KILL your cousin… hey it sounds like Sammy's gone…

Cleo _(taking a deep breath)_: It's now or never…

_Enter Reggie_

Reggie: Oh… hey Rocket boy, didn't know you had company _(looking warily at Cleo)_

Otto: Oh man… look at the time… I've got to go… do my math homework! Babe, you'll have to let yourself out… love you! _(he kisses his girlfriend on the cheek and hurries out of the room in an obvious attempt to give them an opportunity to talk)_

Cleo: Otto Rocket has the subtlety of an elephant…

Reggie _(wryly)_: Are you kidding me… that's an insult to elephants everywhere.

_They look at each other with timid smiles._

Cleo _(bursting out)_: I'm so sorry Reg!

Reggie _(shocked)_: You're… apologizing?

Cleo _(softly)_: Twice in one day… what does that tell you?

Reggie: That… you really do feel bad…

Cleo: You needed me, and I should've been more objective… listened to your side too…

Reggie _(shrugging)_: Rocket boy didn't get Twister's…

Cleo: There's a difference thouogh, he was right…

Reggie _(smiling)_: So, you found out too, huh?

Cleo: To be honest… I wanted to make up even before I found out… I missed my best friend.

Reggie: More than your loooover?

Cleo: Hey… sisters over misters, right?

Reggie _(grinning)_: That's Trish's line, remember?

Cleo: Oh yeah… ours was chicks before…

Reggie: On that note, let's change the subject.

Cleo _(squealing) _: You forgive me?

Reggie: You're my best friend… what do you think?

Cleo _(hugging her)_: Man… you're the BEST BFF ever… Can I sleep over tonight?

Reggie: Sure… if by sleeping over you mean hanging with ME all night and not sneaking off to see the little boy who "loves" you…

Cleo _(blushing)_: You caught that, huh?

Reggie: You have a lot to spill, Rodriguez.

Cleo: I'll call Aunt Sandy right now.

Reggie: And I'll go whip us up a batch of cookies…

Cleo: Looks like I'm not the only one with a lot to spill…

Reggie _(instinctively hugging her)_: Good to have you back, Rodriguez

Cleo _(hugging her back)_: Right back at ya, Rocket..

_They separate.. giggling. A few hours later, at casa Rodriguez…_

Otto: Man, I can't believe I've been kicked out of my own house.

Twister: Dude… it's been happening since you and Cleo got together, you know that…

Otto: But still… it's not like we'd get away with much…

Lars _(entering)_: Not the point, dork. Would you let Reggie stay home if the Twisted one was sleeping over?

Otto _(traumatized)_: DUDE… I never even thought of that… NO more sleepovers at my house… EVER!

Twister _(groaning)_: Man, Lars… thanks a lot!

Lars _(whistling)_: Anytime, bro. Thomas and I are going for the Madtown midnight skate… see you dorks later.

_Exit Lars and Thomas, who was waiting by the door with his skates. Meanwhile at the Rockets…_

Reggie: Cleo… would you stop talking to me again if I get together with Trent?

Cleo _(sighing)_: I… guess not… I mean… I could hardly blame you… but do you like him?

Reggie: I don't know… that crush I had on him as a kid was always there… and he IS pretty cool…he cares about me…

Cleo: So does Maurice…

Reggie: I know… and how I feel about Trent is nothing like how I felt for Twist… it's just that… he's really been there for me, you know? What guy would do that, even when I told him I'm not ready to move on?

Cleo _(under her breath)_: A guy that knows how to take advantage of a situation?

Reggie: What'd you say?

Cleo: I said… do you think this way about him only because he was there for you when you needed him? Or do you genuinely love him… it's pretty easy to confuse gratitude for a crush, you know?

Reggie: I guess you're right… it could be just a rebound thing… and I'd never want to use anyone in that way… _(Cleo inwardly cringes, remembering the conversation she had with Twister the morning after his breakup with Reggie)_ Besides… I'm not over Twist…

Cleo: You're not?

Reggie _(sadly) _: I don't think I'll ever be over him… you don't really get over your first love… but you can move on and be happy… that's what Trish says…

Cleo: Trish, huh?

Reggie _(gently)_: You still feel guilty about that?

Cleo: I love Otto… and I wouldn't blame her for hating me… I do wish we hadn't gotten together the way we did, though…

Reggie _(gently)_: If Otto had loved her, it wouldn't have made a difference… besides I see the way he looks at you…

Cleo: Yeah… the same way Twister looks at you…

Reggie _(looking at her sadly)_: I guess…

Cleo _(softly)_: He really does love you, you know…

Reggie: He said he'd never love someone like me…

Cleo _(wincing)_: He didn't mean it…

Reggie: Yeah… for now. Until the next hot guy that hits on me comes along, that is.

Cleo: He won't do it again…

Reggie: Yeah… talk is cheap, though. He can say it… but he has to show it.

Cleo: How's he going to do that?

Reggie: He'll have to find a way… If he really does care, he'll think of something…

Cleo _(giggling)_: You expect Maurice to think?

Reggie _(giggling)_: He thinks… about as much as Otto does…

Cleo: We're both screwed…

Reggie _(laughing)_: Apparently…

_They both drift off to sleep._

Twister: I know… let's sneak over and go spy on the girls!

Otto: Yeah…. Wait NO!

Twister: Come ON O-Man.. we could scare them… knowing Reggie, she's asleep by now.

Otto: HOW do you know that?

Twister _(mumbling)_: I might… have hung out in the cul de sac watching her window some nights…

Otto _(disturbed)_: For how long?

Twister: not that long… only… a year… or two…

Otto: First I find out you kissed my sister, then I find out you STALKED her… man… you are just ASKING for a pounding, you know that? Wait… you've never _watched _her have you?

Twister _(turning red)_: No… I can't see that far in… I just like to imagine her safe… and at peace…

Otto: Man… you should be the one playing Romeo. You're a complete sap.

Twister: The plan's still on, right?

Otto: Yeah, yeah.

Twister: Good… if those smug lips touch hers, I'll… I'll…

Otto: Dude… you're not going to blow it again right. You WILL trust her, after this?

Twister: Of course… I just… don't want him kissing her… or touching her… or anywhere near her…

Otto: Right…

Twister: At least I didn't hide for three days…

Otto: Yeah… more like a week!

Twister: I left my room!

Otto: Dude… your blades are probably rusty!

Twister: That's it O-man… midnight skate? We might just make it.

Otto _(grinning)_: Nah… without me in the competition, Lars and Thomas might actually have a chance of winning…

Twister _(pulling his sleeping bag out from under him)_: Pride comes before a fall, O-man.


	10. Chapter 10

_Scene: The Rodriguez house, the next morning_

Cleo _(brightly)_: Rise and shine, sleepyheads!

Twister _(groaning)_: When did you get in?

Otto _(groaning too)_: It's the middle of the night… go back to my house!

Cleo: I'll have you boys know that it is officially noon! Aunt Sandy wanted me to get you boys up before I can leave for rehearsal, and Reg is waiting for me outside… so MOVE IT!

Twister _(perking up)_: Reggie's here? Is she downstairs?

Cleo: I wouldn't think about going downstairs without brushing my teeth if I were you… and she's outside with Lars and Thomas… she didn't want to go in…

Twister: LARS? AND THOMAS??? Cleo… you're late… you really need to hurry… the play won't go on without you…

Otto _(grumbling)_: I'm COMFORTABLE here…in my sleeping bag…

Cleo: Suit yourself… Aunt Sandy made pancakes.

Otto: PANCAKES? I'M UP!

Twister _(laughing)_: Dude, you sound like the squid.

Otto: Whatev, dude… I'm going to go down and grab some before they're all gone… you guys coming?

Twister: In a minute, O-man… _(Otto leaves)_ So… how did it go?

Cleo: We're best friends again.. .I can't believe I doubted her… she was the only one who really understood when everything happened with Otto…

Twister _(sighing)_: Yeah, well, at least she's forgiven one Rodriguez…

Cleo: Maurice… she still cares for you… but you have to show her that you do…

Twister: Show her I care? That's easy… I'll do anything she wants… anything!

Cleo: You've got to prove to her that you won't hurt her again… that you'll trust her from now and… and that you didn't mean what you said…

Twister: How am I supposed to do THAT?

Cleo: She said if you really cared, you'd think of something… and I agree with her. What you said was pretty hurtful, Maurice… how could you tell her that you could never love someone like her? You'd be LUCKY to get to love someone like her…

Twister: You don't think I know that? I really am a dork, like Lars says I am… but just because I'm dumb doesn't mean I don't love her…

Cleo: I'm not the one you have to convince, Maurice…

Twister _(sighing)_: OK… I'll think of something…

_Later on, at rehearsal, Reggie is spending most of her time with Cleo. Trent isn't happy, as he feels Cleo's presence is preventing him from making a move on Reggie._

Trent: Cleo… I think it's time for your scene now…

Cleo: Oh dnn't worry.. most of my scenes are with Reggie anyway.

Trent: Reg and I need to rehearse the balcony scene though… why don't you do the run through with the understudy? The balcony scene has got to be perfect…

Cleo _(muttering under her breath)_: I'll bet…

_Suddenly music is heard onstage._

Twister: You're just too good to be true… can't take my eyes off of you…

Reggie _(eyes widening in shock as she sees what Twister is about to do… he is clutching a red rose, and is being followed by Eddie playing a tuba)_: Twist… no….

Twister _(kneeling in front of Reggie; he has commandeered the microphone from the stage)_: You'd be like heaven to touch… I wanna hold you so much…

Cleo _(clapping her hand over her mouth not to giggle)_: Maurice!

Twister _(eyes locked on Reggie)_: At long last love has arrived… and I thank God I'm alive

Mrs John: MAURICE RODRIGUEZ.. GET OFF MY STAGE! NOW!

Twister _(carrying on)_: You're just too good to be true… can't take my eyes off of you

_Taking her hand, he places a gentle kiss on the back of her palm. _

Mrs John: I mean it… off…

Twister _(grabbing Reggie and twirling her expertly around)_: I love you baby, and if it's quite alright I need you baby to fill my lonely nights I love you baby… trust in me when I say… Oh pretty baby don't let me down I pray, oh pretty baby, now that I've found you, stay. And let me love you baby let me love you….

_Eddie plays to a crescendo as Twister twirls Reggie around the stage, singing, and dropping to one knee at the end, one hand in hers. Applause suddenly rains around them, and Reggie looks shell shocked. Trent moves forward somewhat menacingly towards Twister. Reggie is about to speak when Mrs John, who has had enough, makes her way onstage and pulls Twister off the stage._

Mrs John: YOU are going to report straight to the principal's office, young man…

Twister: B-B-BUT… my video!

Mrs John: hmmm… you can set up the camera to a proper angle and then LEAVE. You're not to come back here until just before the show.

Twister: B-b-but…

Mrs John: No buts Maurice… _(softening)_ you can't go around disrupting rehearsals just before the play opens. You have to be punished; it would be irresponsible not to. I will however, go for a long dinner break an hour before the show. _(she winks)_. Now off you go.

_As Twister leaves, Reggie looks down at her hand. Somehow, in the midst of his wild dance moves, Twister had pressed something into her palm. A shiny silver class ring._

AN: What do you all think? This wasn't Otto's plan, it's something Twist came up with on his own. I know this chap is kind of short, but I thought this was a good place to end. Please let me know if you're interested in a prequel.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: That wasn't the last chapter… I wouldn't do that to you guys… ;)

_Scene: Backstage, an hour before the play opens_

Otto: OK, you know the plan, right? I'll go over and give Trent this… once he drinks it, he'll be asleep for the whole play… Twist, you know Romeo's lines, right?

Twister: Yes.. but…

Sam: For the record, I don't approve of this…

Sherry: Me neither. Like, drugging someone?

Otto _(patiently)_: We're not DRUGGING him.. the sleeping pill is perfectly harmless… he'll be fine, and I'm sure he values his beauty sleep _(grins wickedly)_

Cleo: He's been making me sick, the way he's been following Reg around all day… it's like he sees her as his personal challenge or something..

Otto: We're not doing this for Twister… it's for Reggie…

Twister: No…

Otto: No?

Twister: No… we weren't doing it for Reg… you were all doing this for me. And I'm saying no…

Otto: What're you talking about, Maurice… you're not going all Squid on me, are you?

Twister _(softly)_: I don't want you to do this…

Sherry: Say what??

Twister: I'm calling off the plan…

Cleo: Cuz.. are you sure? You've been all about the plan for the past couple of days… you even "lent" Otto your new game to bribe him!

Otto: Yeah… don't tell me you WANT that dweeb kissing my sister?

Twister _(turning green)_: No… the thought makes me sick… but I'm still saying no…

Sam _(softly)_: Why?

Twister: Because… Reggie deserves a man whose mature enough to trust her… and not break up with her because some guy is hitting on her…

Sherry: Are you, like, giving up?

Twister: If I'm ever going to get another chance with Reg, I need to man up. She deserves someone whose mature enough to trust her…

Otto _(softly)_: You sure about this, bro?

Twister _(smiling slightly)_: Reggie's a beautiful girl… smart… talented… cool… kind… there's always going to be guys hitting on her. If she does give me another chance, I'm going to have to learn to deal… otherwise we'd break up again within a week… and I don't want that… I want her for keeps.

Otto _(slightly uncomfortable)_: You… want her… for keeps?

Twister _(simply)_: I love her, man. And I want to be with her, forever. _YOU _know what that's like _(he glances over at Cleo, who blushes)_

Otto: Well, man, I still think you're crazy… but I've got to give it to you… you ALMOST deserve her _(he holds out his fingers for a woogie)_

Sam: I think you're doing the right thing…

Sherry _(patting him on the back)_: Good luck… _(Otto, Sam and Sherry leave to find their places in the audience)_

Cleo _(quietly)_: She was right…

Twister _(wryly)_: What about…

Cleo: When she said that if you really cared, you'd find a way to show that you'll never do what you did again…

Twister: This isn't to prove anything to her… it's just what I've got to do… I've been avoiding facing up to a lot of things, cuz…

Cleo: For what it's worth, you proved it to me… and Otto too… I don't think he's ever said that anyone ALMOST deserves her…

Twister: Well… let's just hope I get the chance to prove it to her too… _(he gives his cousin a quick hug, as Reggie appears)_

Cleo: I've got to go… get my makeup done…

Reggie _(smiling slightly)_: I guess she gets her lessons in subtlety from my brother…

Twister: Huh?

Reggie: Never mind… _(fingers the ring that she's wearing around her neck)_ Care to explain what this is about?

Twister: I love you Reg… I never stopped, even when I was mad at you… and I probably never will, even if you refuse to speak to me again.

Reggie _(sadly)_: How do I know you won't come and find me after the play, tell me you want it back, and that you could never love someone like me?

Twister _(seriously)_: I guess I'm the one whose going to have to earn your trust…

Reggie _(smiling wryly)_: I guess so…

Twister: Reg… I don't expect anything from you right now. I know I was already lucky enough to get one chance with you the last time around… but I just needed you to know that even if we never talk again, I love you, and I want you to have that ring.

Reggie: You… do? Even if I choose Trent?

Twister: I'd never want it to go to anyone else… because I'll never love anyone like this again…

Reggie _(tears glistening in her eyes)_: You… mean that, Twist?

Twister _(lightly brushing her tears with his thumb)_: Of course I do… Reg?

Reggie: Yeah…

Twister: You make a beautiful Juliet… _(he looks her straight in the eye, and she sees his sincerity. She's about to say something, when Trent appears)_

Trent: We're going on soon, Juliet… Rodriguez… any reason why you're here?

Twister _(smiling through clenched teeth)_: Yeah… just wanted to say… break a leg, Trent.

Trent _(equally forced smile)_: Thanks… I guess. _(he turns towards Reggie with a handsome smile)_ Shall we, my fair Juliet?

Reggie _(shooting an apologetic glance at Twister)_: I guess I have to go… I'll see you later Twist.

AN: I'll probably have another chapter or two before wrapping it up! Thanks for the reviews, guys! 


	12. Chapter 12

_Scene: Reggie's dressing room, 3 hours later. They have just taken their final bow, and She's been inundated by congratulations from her friends and family. With one glaring exception. She sits, confused, fingering her ring. Lars and Thomas enter._

Lars: Hey, Rocket girl… that wasn't half bad.

Reggie _(smiling wryly)_: Thanks Lars… I think…

Thomas: So, is there a reason you're not out celebrating with my dorky cousin?

Reggie: He didn't even congratulate me… _(sighing)_

Lars: Well, that may be because you have a decision to make…

Reggie: I know… and it's harder than I thought it was going to be…

Thomas: Well, maybe this might make it easier _(hands her Twister's backstage camera)_

Reggie _(raises her eyebrow)_: Wait… are you two… helping?

Thomas: Don't spread it around…

Lars: Yeah… we have a reputation…

Reggie _(smiling)_: Sure…

Thomas: Seeing the two of you moping all the time was making us sick anyway, and you two aren't nearly cool enough to figure things out on your own…_(winking)_

Reggie: Sure… whatever you say, Thomas…

Lars: Just remember one thing, Rocket girl…

Reggie: What's that?

Lars: If he screws up again… he's not the only Rodriguez around with game _(gives her a wink and leaves, followed by Thomas)_

_Reggie begins to play the tape. On the video:_

Otto: OK, you know the plan, right? I'll go over and give Trent this… once he drinks it, he'll be asleep for the whole play… Twist, you know Romeo's lines, right?

Twister: Yes.. but…

Sam: For the record, I don't approve of this…

Sherry: Me neither. Like, drugging someone?

Otto _(patiently)_: We're not DRUGGING him.. the sleeping pill is perfectly harmless… he'll be fine, and I'm sure he values his beauty sleep _(grins wickedly)_

Cleo: He's been making me sick, the way he's been following Reg around all day… it's like he sees her as his personal challenge or something..

Otto: We're not doing this for Twister… it's for Reggie…

Twister: No…

Otto: No?

Twister: No… we weren't doing it for Reg… you were all doing this for me. And I'm saying no…

Otto: What're you talking about, Maurice… you're not going all Squid on me, are you?

Twister _(softly)_: I don't want you to do this…

Sherry: Say what??

Twister: I'm calling off the plan…

Cleo: Cuz.. are you sure? You've been all about the plan for the past couple of days… you even "lent" Otto your new game to bribe him!

Otto: Yeah… don't tell me you WANT that dweeb kissing my sister?

Twister _(turning green)_: No… the thought makes me sick… but I'm still saying no…

Sam _(softly)_: Why?

Twister: Because… Reggie deserves a man whose mature enough to trust her… and not break up with her because some guy is hitting on her…

Sherry: Are you, like, giving up?

Twister: If I'm ever going to get another chance with Reg, I need to man up. She deserves someone whose mature enough to trust her…

Otto _(softly)_: You sure about this, bro?

Twister _(smiling slightly)_: Reggie's a beautiful girl… smart… talented… cool… kind… there's always going to be guys hitting on her. If she does give me another chance, I'm going to have to learn to deal… otherwise we'd break up again within a week… and I don't want that… I want her for keeps.

Otto _(slightly uncomfortable)_: You… want her… for keeps?

Twister _(simply)_: I love her, man. And I want to be with her, forever. _YOU _know what that's like _(he glances over at Cleo, who blushes)_

Otto: Well, man, I still think you're crazy… but I've got to give it to you… you ALMOST deserve her _(he holds out his fingers for a woogie)_

Sam: I think you're doing the right thing…

Sherry _(patting him on the back)_: Good luck… _(Otto, Sam and Sherry leave to find their places in the audience)_

Cleo _(quietly)_: She was right…

Twister _(wryly)_: What about…

Cleo: When she said that if you really cared, you'd find a way to show that you'll never do what you did again…

Twister: This isn't to prove anything to her… it's just what I've got to do… I've been avoiding facing up to a lot of things, cuz…

Cleo: For what it's worth, you proved it to me… and Otto too… I don't think he's ever said that anyone ALMOST deserves her…

Twister: Well… let's just hope I get the chance to prove it to her too… _(he gives his cousin a quick hug, as Reggie appears)_

_The screen goes blank. Tears start to fill Reggie's eyes, as Trent enters the room._

Trent: Well, my Juliet… I think we did well…

Reggie _(smiling slightly through her tears)_: I think so too…

Trent: That kiss was something else, wasn't it…

Reggie: It… certainly was…

Trent _(moving closer to her)_: I can't wait to do it again…

Reggie: Trent…

_He continues moving towards her. He was about to reach down and kiss her when the door opens._

Otto: Hands off, dork!

Reggie: Rocket boy!

Otto _(glaring at Trent)_: Raymundo wants to go to the Shack to celebrate… Cleo's coming too…

Reggie: I'll meet you right there… There's somewhere I have to be first…

_She dashes out of the room, leaving a confused Trent with a glaring Otto._

_Scene: At the beach. Twister is sitting at his favorite spot on the sand, watching the waves crash._

Reggie: Need some company?

Twister: Rocket girl? I mean… what're you doing here?

Reggie _(gently)_: Somehow I didn't think you'd show at the Shack, so I thought I'd track you down…

Twister _(bitterly)_: You seemed to enjoy that kiss onstage with Trent…

Reggie: I won't lie…he is a good kisser… and considering the fact that I did like him at one point, it was impossible that I would feel absolutely nothing…

Twister _(his stomach dropping)_: Well… great… swell… I understand… you've made your decision, haven't you?

Reggie: Yes, I have…

Twister _(interrupting)_: Well, I want you to keep the ring, anyway. Because I meant what I said, I'll never love anyone else enough to want to give it to them… I hope Trent knows how lucky he is, and he makes you happy… does he know that you like buttered toast in the mornings, and that you make brownies when you're miserable, chocolate chip cookies when you're confused? When you're happy, you make pancakes, and when you're calm, it's cheesecake. He should take you out surfing at the secret spot by the bay, because it's your favorite, and take you on the carousel at Mad Town… and…

Reggie _(interrupting him)_: Twist?

Twister: Yeah…

Reggie: You do realize I was referring to you?

Twister: B-but… you said you felt something when you kissed him…

Reggie: Yeah… I felt… nice… but there was no spark. No butterflies in my stomach that lasted the whole night… no warm, fuzzy feeling of being loved. It was a good kiss, but it didn't make me swoon…

Twister: So… you're saying…

Reggie _(rolling her eyes)_: Shut up and kiss me, dork!

Twister _(grinning)_: You always did have a way with words… _(he leans down and kisses her)_

AN: It's over!!!! Let me know what you think, or if you'd be interested in a prequel.


End file.
